KP Total Destruction:Rise of a new Evil
by King Papa Boston
Summary: Kim Stoppable runs into a problem Ron becomes Evil and takes over the world.Can She Save him or will she Fail. The LAst 3 chapters are on and i finally finished.
1. the beginning

Total Destruction 2: The Rise of Evil by kingpapaboston

I do not own KIM POSSIBLE that is DISNEY'S thing so don't sue me. And this story is rated T for Teen. I'm doing the second novel I wrote because I think It is better then the first. So I will do a Star Wars thing and do the stories backwards. I hope you enjoy it as much as everyone at my school did.

The streets of a Middleton were painted red. Screams of people crying for their loved ones. It was chaos, the people feared the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure was me.

It started about three month ago, me and my wife Kimberly-Anne Stoppable were coming back from our honeymoon. We went back to GJ Headquarters and Doctor Director greeted us and welcomed us back.

"Welcome back agent Ron and agent Kim,"

"Hey Betty any new missions that have come up," Kim asked, that's my KP she is always ready to get back into a mission as soon as possible.

She told us that there is a problem going down in Chicago. We accepted the mission, but she told us we were not going alone. "When you two were on your honeymoon we built a team for you," Betty Director told us. "Ron you will be happy that your sister Hanna has join the team, and Kim you will be happy that your cousin Joss has join as well and Wade as well,"

"Since we are going to Chicago maybe I can go see the Bears play the Patriots," I said.

Kim hit me off the side of the head.

"Always putting sports before the mission" she said.

"So Betty who is the villain this time don't tell me Drakken had broken out of jail again."

"Actually yes he has and he is trying to try to take over the world again as usual. But this time he is actually smarter and more wise to your acts and he is ready for you. So Kim be careful."

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to my KP"

"I know you wont"

As we finish debriefing we started to head to our changing rooms to get into our mission clothes. Wade finally made me my own battle-suit. As we geared but and finally met at the jet that was taking us to Chicago.

"Kim do you think we can talk when you get the chance," joss asked

"Sure we can Joss you can talk to me about anything when we get to Chicago and if we have time you can tell me what's on your mind"

"Thanks Kim"

"No big"

We all boarded the jet

I walk up to Kim and I ask with a goofy smile "Is this seat taken miss"

"I don't know I was waiting for my husband but I guess he isn't here"

"Oh is this husband of yours handsome, strong, tall, and great at many things"

"Yes and I think he is an amazing kissers as well"

"Really"

"Oh yes he is the greatest"

"Well maybe I can change your mind about your husband"

"Oh you think your better" she said with a sexy look on her face.

I lean over to her and begin to kiss her like it was our first kiss.

"Oh Ronnie I love how you tease me with your acting"

"I know you do KP"

Then she began to cuddle up with me and she fell a sleep in my arms on the jet. Then the jet started and we were off to Chicago.


	2. The Nightmare

We finally made it to Chicago. As we landed we started got out of our seats and stretched.

"Hey Ron I need to talk to Joss for a little while is that ok"

"Sure KP you don't have to ask my if you can I was hoping to talk with my sister for a little while"

She thanked me and kisses me to seal the deal you can say. So I walked over to my sister so we could talk. I still cant believe how much she has grown, I still believe she is 14 the same age as me and Kim when we started crime fighting.

"So Han how are you and the folks been since I was on my honeymoon with Kim"

"I've been great I'm happy I get to work with my big brother on a mission for the first time. Also the folks are doing great. They miss you"

"Well Han you know this is your third mission with your big bro you probably don't remember them because you were still a baby"

As I kept talking to Hanna I was thinking what would Kim be talking to Joss about. I mean I think it would be scary for her because this was her first mission and she has not been experience like me or Kim.

"Joss what do you mean…what is it your not telling me"

"Kim if I tell you will you promise not to be mad"

"Sure Joss you're my cousin what would you say that would make me mad"

"Ok. Well I think I'm crushing on your husband"

"What is that all oh Joss that's ok its good that you have a crush it means your becoming women that you are interested in boys. Well at least you pick Ron he is kinda cute isn't when he is goofy and manly" what am I doing I'm talking about Ron with my cousin but I think I like talking about him to others.

"Yes he is. Well I think we need to get back to the others"

So they walk back to Ron and Hanna. As we all got settled we moved to the nearest hotel for the night because it was a long day mostly being on a jet all day. So we finally rented a car and went to the closet hotel which was pretty nice. We checked into a room the two girls shared there own room and for Kim and me we got the hotel suit. We went to our rooms and well things got pretty hot for me and Kim. But I wont go into details.

"Omg Ron when was the last time we had a night like that"

"Just last night KP don't you remember"

"No I passed out from all the excitement don't you remember"

Oh and did I remember last night it was the best night ever.

"Yes I remember" I pull the strand of hair that was in front of her face to the side.

"You know you are so beautiful how did I ever get to marry someone as great as you"

Kim starts to blush as I say that. Well let just say she was ready for round 2 after I said that. Eventually we fell asleep. I began to dream, but it was different from my normal dreams. This dream had death and suffering. A hooded person was talking.

"You have to choose to save the person you love or give up and surrender"

"Never I will never surrender to you"

"Then you leave me no choice" the hooded man person said and shot a women. The women fell to the ground then the hooded figure ran away. The man who refused to surrender ran to the women. The women who was shot was…KIM.


	3. The morning after

_Last time on Total Destruction 2:_

_Eventually we fell asleep. I began to dream, but it was different from my normal dreams. This dream had death and suffering. A hooded person was talking._

"_You have to choose to save the person you love or give up and surrender"_

"_Never I will never surrender to you"_

"_Then you leave me no choice" the hooded man person said and shot a women. The women fell to the ground then the hooded figure ran away. The man who refused to surrender ran to the women. The women who was shot was…KIM._

Now to the three part of our story.

"No…," I yelled waking from my nightmare.

I looked to my side and there was Kim safe and sound. I got out of bed and went outside to the balcony for some air.

"_It was just a dream or was it,"_ I said to myself.

I went to lean on the balcony railing and I looked out to the city that was shining bright. Then a hand rested on my shoulder, I turned around and there was Kim smiling.

"Hey what's wrong," she asked with concern.

"Nothing I just had a bad dream that's all"

"What was it about, Ronnie you can tell me anything"

"Kim it was nothing really" I start walking away

"You die from a hooded man, he shot you and I couldn't tell who it was"

"It was just a dream it will never happen"

"But what if it wasn't a dream and it's a vision of the future"

"Okay so what if it were a vision of the future that doesn't mean that it will happen things change, vision can be wrong"

"Your right I'm probably over-reacting"

She begins to walk up to me and then kisses me and I kiss her back. I think with her around anything is possible.

"So will you please come back to bed and try to forget that dream"

I agreed with her that I would and I walk back into the room with her by my side and we went back to sleep.

The next morning everyone woke up except for me, I was still tired from last nights events. Kim went with Hanna and Joss to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Hey where's Ron it's not like him to miss a meal," Hanna said.

"He is still sleeping he sort of had a dream/premonition last night" Kim told them.

"What was it about cousin," Joss asked.

"It had something to do with a hooded man that well… he shot me"

"You died in Ron's dream must have been some bad dream"

About an hour later I woke up and went down to the dinning hall where they all waited for me.

"Hey big bro, what happened last night Kim tells us you had a bad dream," Hanna said.

"Well good morning to you too," I told her.

"Sorry, we were just worried. I mean this sound like that time you told me you were turned evil and turned into that Zorpox guy,"

"What do you mean"

"You don't remember after be turned back to good you started having nightmares of bad things to come"

"But how does that relate to what happened last night"

Kim was shocked because Ron never told her that he had nightmares like the one last night before. _"Why wouldn't tell me about the other nightmares after we turned him back to good. Were best friends/partners we tell each other everything" _Kim thought to herself.

"You had something similar to this and you never told me!" Kim said with anger.

"I didn't think it was important, I thought it was just a phase in my life. I didn't think it would happen again," I said.

In my mind I knew my sister was right maybe its happening all over again.

"I'm Sorry KP, honey. Hanna you might be right but our main goal today is to stop Drakken before anybody gets hurt"

They all agreed and started to pack up. As we finished Kim call Betty Director and asked her for the coordinates of new lair. She gave us the coordinates and then we were off.


	4. Ron's Destiny

We got into the car we rented. I got in the driver seat and everyone was buckled in I started to drive. The drive was about an hour long but we finally got to Drakken's lair.

"We're here so what's the plan KP" I asked.

"Well I was thinking since this is four of us that we split up and take him down from different angles" she said.

"Ok so should we split into pairs then Kim" Joss asked.

"Yes. Joss you go with Hanna and take the ground attack while Ron and me take the roof, so that way he can get us all at the same time." We all agreed and Kim and I grappled to the roof and Joss and Hanna took the ground.

While all this is going on Drakken was watching us from his security cameras.

"Mahahaha… my arch nemesis Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick who's name escapes me. So you think you can come here and stop me but your wrong I know how to break you."

"Joss do you know how to use stealth" Hanna asked.

"No not really why do you ask Hanna"

"Well because that's how we are going to get around Drakken's henchmen"

"ok well can you teach me"

"Yes I shall" Hanna taught Joss how to use stealth in less then ten minutes and they were off and taking out each of the henchmen. While back on the roof Kim and Ron were having a battle of there own.

"Ron go find Drakken I will deal with Shego" Kim told Ron

"Ok KP just be careful I don't know what I do without you if I ever lost you" I told her.

"I know and you be careful yourself" I kissed her for good luck and she was off to go fight Shego. As for me I was going to find Drakken. I jump through the roof down to a ledge. I start walking and find myself in a hallway with five doors. _"Ok think Ronnie boy think like Kim which door would he be hiding in" _I finally choose a door and I picked the right one. "Bingo." I walk down the stairs with my gun in my hand (Working for GJ I thought it would be better to give Ron a gun its part of working for them. But he still has Mystical Monkey Powers but that's later in the story). As I got to the bottom of the stairs there was Drakken standing in front of me.

"So I see Kim Possible sent you to find me, she made a stupid move on here part" Drakken said.

"Ok Drakken one, her name is Kim Stoppable she's my wife and she not stupid for sending me to take you down. Plus what are you talking about she made a stupid move sending me to get you in the first place" I asked.

"Well I was hoping you would be the one to find me because I have a plan that will crush you and little Miss Goody Goody"

"What's that Drakken what are you planning"

"This…" all of a sudden a beam of light was shot at me and I fall back.

"What…. What was that you shot me with" I yelled.

"Well I need a new partner and I was hoping you become my partner in crime. So I turned the Attitudantor into a ray gun and it is more effective and you will fastly become the thing you fear the most"

"No… No I don't want to become him not again. Not ZORPOX"

"Yes but he can only be activated by a single act of violence or something that makes you mad. So if I were you I would try to hold in your anger or you will become Zorpox. Then you will join me and we will take the world over together."

"Never I will never join you"

"That's what you say now but you will come to realize your true destiny in this world."

Out of no where the roof blows up and a helicopter fly's over and a roped latter is thrown down. Drakken jumps on and starts climbing and I just sit there as the rubble of the ceiling is on top of me. Drakken laughs as he gets away.

"Wow Princess you have really have hit a new low you married your buffoon sidekick and you seem to be getting weaker" Shego said.

"Well Shego it seems you haven't changed either other then the fact that you are getting uglier every second of the day"

All of sudden the helicopter hovers over Shego and she throws Kim through the roof window. Shego gets on the helicopter and they were off. As she falls through the glass window she begins thinking this is the end of her she is going to die here falling to her death. The ground was getting closer and she closes her eyes then….

SORRY I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU ALL IS SUPPENSE I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR LEAVE ME A EMAIL OUR WRITE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE AND I WANT YOUR HELP SO SEND ME AN EMAIL AT . ALSO IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW THE STORY WILL END TELL ME I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU CAN GUESS THE ENDING.

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.


	5. Second Nightmare and first encounter

_GO TO __.com/watch?v=FurTU2OxMA8__ TO WATCH THE PROMOTION VIDEO FOR THIS STORY _

_All of sudden the helicopter hovers over Shego and she throws Kim through the roof window. Shego gets on the helicopter and they were off. As she falls through the glass window she begins thinking this is the end of her she is going to die here falling to her death. The ground was getting closer and she closes her eyes then…. _now the continuation.

I was able to get all of the rubble off me and started to walk up the stairs. All of sudden I hear the sound of broken glass. I start to run to the noise. Then I see a person falling to the ground from the roof. I look closer and it was Kim.

"KIM" I yelled.

I began to tap into my Mystical Monkey Powers then I was running at enormous speed. I eventually dive a catch her before she hit the ground.

"Kim… KP… answer me" I said. She opens her eyes.

"Ron, Oh Ron" she said kissing me all over.

"Kim what happened"

"Well Shego threw me down and jumped on the helicopter"

"Ya I know Drakken as well. Kim something terrible has happened. I don't know how to tell you"

"Ronnie you can tell me. What happened between you and Drakken"

"Well he kinda shot me with an Attitudantor Ray. He turn the Attitudantor into a gun KP and he shot me."

"Oh Ron, that's not good." all of a sudden Kim starts thinking back to the time that the Attitudantor was used on Ron. _"He turned into Zorpox. But the second he turned into him was back when we were trying to stop team go from destroying Go city."_

"Ron don't worry I will get that ray back and turn you back"

"Thanks Kim I Love You. But its weird the last time I was Zorpox I turned into him in a instant, why is it different now"

"Well what did Drakken say after he zapped you"

"He told me any kind of violence or anything that angers me I will turn into Zorpox"

"Well we just have to keep you from being angry"

"Yah. Oh no Kim we totally forgot about Hanna and Joss"

We started to search for them but they were no where to be found. Eventually we found there packs and there was a note for us it said

"_Dear Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick,_

_We have taken your other team members with us. We will be expecting you to rescue them. I hope this doesn't bother you but if your not here to save them within 24 hours one of them will die. _

_Sincerely Dr. Drakken"_

"Oh no Kim they have Hanna and Joss" I said.

"Don't worry Ron we will get them back if it is the last thing we do" Kim said.

So we got into the car and drove none stop until we got back to the jet. We strap into our seat belts and we contacted Wade.

"Wade, Drakken has Hanna and Joss can you get a pin point on where they are heading" Kim asked.

"They are in Iraq. Somewhere in the green zone. I be careful guys a lot of things happen in the green zone." Wade said.

"Nothing Kim and I can't handle Wade. Thanks for telling us where they are located"

We put the coordinates into the jet and we were off to Iraq. I was tired from the earlier conflicted so I laid back into my chair and closed my eyes and started to dream.

"_Drakken where's my little sister and Joss" I yelled._

"_They are safe for now and they will stay that way only if you join me" Drakken said._

"_As I told you before I will never join you."_

"_That's to bad" he pulls a walkie talkie out and yells out "Kill one of the girls."_

_Drakken turns on the TV and Shego pulls a gun out and pulls the trigger on Hanna and she was dead. _I woke up and yelled "NOO…"

I was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright honey!" Kim asked.

"Yah I just had another bad dream, but this one I know must be real"

" It was just a bad dream it's not going to happen" Kim said to comfort me.

" What if you are wrong what if it does happen" She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

" Why are you looking at me like that" I yelled.

" Like what?"

" Like I'm crazy and psycho or something"

" Why? Because you think these dreams are real and dreams never become real"

I got up from my seat and walked into the bathroom. I slashed some water on my face.

" It has to be another dream" I said into the mirror.

" But it wasn't and you know that" a voice said from nowhere.

I looked around to see who said that but no one was there.

" Look at the mirror" the voice spoke again.

I was shocked my reflection was talking to me.

" Who are you?"

" What you don't recognize me. Its me Zorpox your inner most fear"

" No… No… No… Your not real"

" Oh but I am and I'm here to stay and I will take over your body completely and you will never see the light of day again"

"No I won't let you"

Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Ronnie Are you ok in there" Kim yelled.

"Yah I'll be right out"

"See you later kid we will meet again but when we do I will have complete control of you"

Just then my reflection stopped talking to me.

" So it's true the dreams and visions they all add up"

I open the bathroom door and Kim was standing there in front of me.

" Are you alright" she asked.

" Yah I just needed to clear my head I'm alright now"

" That's good we are about to arrive in Iraq very soon"

We walked back to our seats and waited till we got to Iraq.

_GO TO __.com/watch?v=FurTU2OxMA8__ TO WATCH THE PROMOTION VIDEO FOR THIS STORY _


	6. Sad Day

As we arrived in Iraq, I still kept thinking about that vision I had. I didn't bother to tell Kim about the conversation in the bathroom. We finally landed and I got a glimpse of why people say that the Middle East is a scary place. I got up from my deat and walked off the jet.

"So we finally are here," I said.

"Yah well lets go to the U.S. embassy and see if there is some info on the where about of Drakken," Kim said.

In my mind I knew where he was hiding, it is like I can sense it. We got into the hummer that was sent to us by the military. As we were driving my head started to hurt.

"AAHH" I yelled

"Are you ok Ron" Kim asked.

"Yah, I just have a head ache"

"You've never had head aches like that before I know that for sure"

Then my head started to hurt again. This time I zoned out and another vision came to me. I saw a building, it was guarded and in the window was . Then the vision was gone.

"Okay that is not a normal head ache" Kim said.

"I know where is hiding," I told Kim

"How…how do you know where he is"?

"I had a vision just now he is in a building North of Baghdad it is guarded and in the window was "

"Your hallucinating you couldn't of had a vision"

Angrily I yelled at Kim "I know what I saw and it was real, go ahead don't believe me but I know what I saw" She started looking at me scared because I never got mad at her like that before.

"I'm sorry I don't came over me," I told Kim

After that little event we didn't speak the whole trip to the embassy. When we finally got there they gave us a room to stay in for the night. I called Wade and told him were in Iraq. I also asked if he had a location on Drakken.

"Yeah he is in a building North of Baghdad but be careful it is heavily guarded," Wade said.

Kim was shocked because my vision was right. "Okay this is to weird how could you have know that just by having a head ache" Kim asked.

"Who was right? I was! And it wasn't a head ache it was a vision a booyah" I yelled.

"Ron what do you mean it was a vision you had" wade asked

"I've been having visions of events before they happen"

"Well it is a little weird that you are having visions but at least it won't change you in anyway," he said.

"Ok thanks Wade for the info on Drakken's location we will go after him tomorrow morning," I told him.

After we talked with Wade we went to sleep because it has been a tiring day for Kim and I.

The next morning we woke up and met in the armory. We were greeted by a solider.

"Hello I'm sergeant Erik and I will be accompanying you through your mission"

"Nice to meet you Erik" Kim said.

After we got acquainted with Erik we got into our hummer and we were off to take down Drakken. It was a long drive but we made it to the destination point and we got out of our vehicle.

"Ok Erik you and your men you will take out the guards while Kim and I take out Drakken," I told everyone.

I gave the signal for them to go and take out the guards. Kim and I grappled to the roof. As we got to the roof we went to the stairs that lead into the building. We entered the building I pulled my Beretta out and loaded it. Then out of nowhere we heard someone laughing evilly "HA…HA…HA…HA."

"It's Drakken I think he is on to us so we need to be careful" I said

We walked towards the room that the laugh was coming from. I had my Beretta ready to fire as we opened up the door. We walked into the room but no one was there. All of a sudden Kim gets whacked over the head and I got shot in the leg.

"Drakken I'm going to kill you," I yelled

"No you won't you will join me before you do that," Drakken said.

I looked up at him with anger in my eyes.

"I think not A BOOYAHAHAHA thank you for releasing me from my chamber" Zorpox yelled.

"No I won't let you take over me," I yell.

"So you still won't except that Zorpox will take over and you will disappear from history forever"

"The only thing I will except is me killing you"

"That's what you think but I know you wouldn't kill me until later in the future"

"Drakken where's my little sister and Joss" I yelled.

"They are safe for now and they will stay that way only if you join me" Drakken said.

"As I told you before I will never join you."

"That's to bad" he pulls a walkie talkie out and yells out "Kill one of the girls."

Drakken turns on the TV and Shego pulls a gun out and pulls the trigger on Hanna and she was dead. Then Drakken knocked me out and he got away. I woke up in the hospital wing of the embassy wondering how I got there.

"Huh, what happened? Oh man Kim where is she? How did I get here" I said.

"You're back at the embassy in the hospital wing," Kim said.

"Kim your alright how did we get back here"

"Erik helped me get you out of the building you have been knocked out for two days now and I got worried"

"Oh my god Hanna she is dead Drakken ordered Shego to kill her. I tried to save her but I was to late"

"I know but you can't blame yourself for her death"

"But I could have saved her"

"I know… I know but you can't always save people all the time"

"Well one day I will and I will save ever one from death"

END of chapter 6 please write reviews and tell me what you think will happen next also tell me what you want to see happen.


	7. Zorpox Rising

That night when everyone was a sleep I got up and wrote on a piece of paper a letter to Kim.

_Dear Kim,_

_I have gone to go and search for alone. This is between him and me; I don't want you to get hurt. I took out the tracker you planted in me a long time ago. I don't want to be found. If anything happens to me I want you to know I love you so much wherever I am. _

_Sincerely Ron._

As I packed my bags and took the keys to the hummer, I walked over to Kim and gave her a kiss on the lips. I said my goodbyes and walked out the door and got into the hummer and drove off to search for . The next morning Kim woke up and was wondering where I was and then she found the note. As she read the letter there was a knock on her door and she hoped it was I. When she opened the door and Eric was standing in the doorway.

"Morning, hey why are you crying?" Eric asked.

"Ron went to find himself," Kim said.

"Okay can't you call him with his tracker"?

"No because he left his tracker with me he took it out. He said in his letter he didn't want to be found," Kim said still crying.

Eric went to hug her and comfort her and she accepted it. Then out of nowhere Kim kissed Eric on the lips passionately.

"Wow what was that"

"I don't know maybe I just see Ron in you"

"Okay let's hope he doesn't find out when he gets back"

"Yeah your right nobody should know"

"At least this won't affect us in anyway. Right"

"Right, it's not like it meant anything"

"Correct"

"We better go and show this to your cousin"

They went to meet up with Joss and showed her the letter and she comforted Kim.

"Ron has always been a little odd and now he goes to fight a battle alone and he could die," Joss said.

"I hope he is okay that's all," Kim said.

Meanwhile I was still driving and soon came across a base of course it was full of Drakken's goons. In my heart I couldn't do this alone so I went back to the embassy.

**Back at the embassy:**

"Eric I need to talk to you," Kim asked.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Eric said.

"This morning when I kissed you it is effecting me and since Ron is gone I feel lonely" Then Kim started to kiss him again like this morning.

I pull into the embassy and start to fill up the hummer with gas. Then in the window across the street I see Kim and Eric kissing. All of sudden I got really angry and Zorpox took over. Zorpox got into the hummer andwent back to where was hiding. He shot down all the guards and blasted the front door open.

"DRAKKEN WHERE ARE YOU," Zorpox yelled.

"I see you have finally won and the buffoon is gone forever" Drakken said.

"Yes and I am willingly to join you," Zorpox said.

"Good, I see that you are stronger then the buffoon ever was"

"He was weak always being held back from his true self. His wife always kept him from realizing me, but know that he saw his wife kissing that Eric guy he finally released me."

"Well know we can take over the world like the prophecy said"

"Yes we can…Yes we can… BOOYAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


	8. Dead and Gone

Two days have passed since Zorpox took over. Drakken stepped down and let Zorpox rein.

"Drakken I have a plan to destroy the lives of my Wife and the other two people. I will go back to the embassy and ask for back up. Then you set up a trap and I will lead them into it. That will give me time to kill Kim. Eric will then be really crushed. Then I will kill him," Zorpox said.

"That is a great plan," Drakken said.

"Also I would like you to assemble an elite army for me"

"Yes an army that can't be stopped"

As Zorpox walked back to where the hummer was parked he got in and started to drive back to the embassy. When he finally got back everyone greeted him.

"Hey your back," Kim said and kissed him.

"Did you kill Drakken," Joss and Eric asked.

"No I thought I was going to need your help," Zorpox said.

"Okay lets go then," Joss yelled.

We got into the hummer and drove to the place Drakken was located. When we got there I said we need to split up Joss went with the military and Eric and Kim went with Zorpox. As we walked into the building Zorpox ran ahead and got the trap ready. Kim and Eric ran after him and fell right into the trap. They could not leave the room and they were trapped. Zorpox went to put on a hooded cloak. When he entered the room from the back door he let out an evil laugh "BOOYAHAHAHAHA."

"Your not Drakken your…no it can't be… ZORPOX," Kim said.

"Zorpox who's he" Eric asked.

"He is Ron's evil side and he as taken over Ron's body. He tricked us into a trap," Kim said.

"I got to thank you two," Zorpox said.

"What do you mean," Kim asked.

"Ronnie saw you two kissing and he got so angry that he released me. You know you were the only one keeping him from releasing me," Zorpox said.

"I don't know what to say. My husband is gone and I killed him. I can't believe I did that"

"Well you can join him," Zorpox said.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"Well you have a choice you can save the person you love or you can surrender"

"Never I will never surrender to you," Eric yelled.

"Then you leave me no choice," Zorpox said.

He pulled out his gun and shot Kim in the Heart. Eric ran to Kim and Zorpox ran away. Zorpox met up with Drakken and got into the helicopter and flew away. Eric pulled out his walkie-talkie and called for help. Joss and the military ran to Eric's location and found him sitting next to Kim's dead body.

"How? Who? Eric where's Ron" Joss asked.

"He killed Kim" Eric said.

"Who killed her"?

"Ron! Ron killed her"

"No. Ron wouldn't kill Kim he couldn't have"

"Actually he goes by the name Zorpox now, he Ron we knew is dead consumed with evil"

"Well we need to call a medic to get Kim's body to the morgue. Then we need to call her parents and Ron's parents about Hanna. This mission is terminated until we can regroup. I'll call my Aunt and Uncle and tell them the bad news"

Joss and Eric got into a hummer and drove slowly back to the embassy.


	9. Aftermath Of Death

Joss got out here cell phone out and started to call her Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey Aunt Anne. We have some bad news, I think you may want to sit for this one," Joss said.

Anne starts to have a real bad feeling of what Joss is going to tell her. She sits in a chair in her living room.

"What kind of bad news Joss?" Anne asked.

"Kim has…she is…dead and Ron is the one who killed her. He is not Ron anymore he is Zorpox," Joss said with a sad tone.

Anne couldn't believe what she just heard. Her only daughter dead, and now Ron is evil.

"No…no you're lying she is not dead. She can't be dead. Ron would never kill his own wife."

Joss felt really bad because she needed to tell her or she would be living a life full of guilt. They talked for awhile until Joss told her that they are coming home and they were bring Kim's body with them.

Hours pasted still nothing. Joss kept thinking about how this happened.

"It doesn't add up," Joss said to herself out loud.

"What doesn't add up Joss?" Eric asked.

"How Ron turned evil and why he would kill his wife,"

Eric knew how it happened as he played the scene of Kim's death in his head. He couldn't take it anymore.

"It was I. I did it."

"What did you do Eric?"

"I triggered his evil side,"

"How?"

"Ron came back to ask us to help him with . So when he got back he saw Kim and I kissing. He got mad and released Zorpox,"

"Wait, Kim and you kissed behind his back,"

"Of Course he did. He was part of the plan," a female voice out of nowhere.

"Who is that? Show yourself," Joss yelled.

The woman walks out behind the shadows. It was…Shego. Joss and Eric were shocked.

"Shego! What do you want? And what are you talking about that Eric was suppose to kiss Kim" Joss asked.

"I want to help you. Dr.D and Zorpox have a plan that can really hurt a lot of people. Also Dr.D hired Eric over here to kiss Kimmy and hope that Stoppable would turn into Zorpox."

"Well, look what has happened with that plan Hanna and Kim are dead because of his plan."

"I know and I didn't think his plan was going to end with her dying. I may have hated her but I never wanted her dead."

"Well no one told me that it was going to end this way as well. But, now I really want to get revenge and clear my name by taking out and Zorpox." Eric said.

"I think you have done enough don't you think," Joss said.

"I know. But, I really want to fix things before they get worse. I created this monster, I need to finish what I started."

"Fine, you can help," Joss said.

"So what's the plan," Shego asked.

"Well we need to regroup, so we need to go back to GJ HQ,"

They all agreed and they got on the next plane back to GJ.

Meanwhile…

"Zorpox your army is ready," said.

Zorpox was looking out the window as he looked down at his army that has been assembled.

"Good, then there is only one thing left to do," Zorpox said.

"What is that?" Dr. Drakken asked.

Then Zorpox turns around and shoots in the chest.

"I can't have you around when I take over the world, so sorry my old friend."

The life left and was dead.

"Guards take his body out of here"

The guards take the body out of the room. Zorpox commands his army to take over Germany.


	10. A Funeral and Fight Round 1

**Chapter 10**

A week came and went. Joss and everyone who knew the beloved hero Kim Possible we all in a emotional state. For today was her funeral. Her parents were to shocked to see that there first born has died. All Joss could think about was how she was going to stop Zorpox without her cousins help and guidance. The ceremony was beautiful. Her burial is where she would have wanted to be, it was the tree at her old preschool where her and Ron first met. But it no longer is a preschool its part of the towns park. She would like to have been buried there. After the funeral all gave there respects to the family. Even the old villains that Kim had fought over the years where there to pay their respects. They all had retired from evil so they felt it would be a good thing to be there at the funeral. Everyone went home after the funeral.

The next Morning Joss got a call from . She answered the call even when she didn't want to.

" Joss I know you are still grieving the death of your cousin, but we have just got word that Zorpox has built an army and has taken over Germany," Dr. Director said.

"Alright, I will get Shego and Eric and we will head to Germany," Joss told Dr. Director.

As she finished talking to Dr. Director she went to wake up Shego and Eric. She explained everything to them about what Betty told her. They all geared up and were on a plane heading to Germany. The plane landed in Germany Joss, Shego, and Eric went in search for Zorpox. They were in Berlin and found the city in drags and the sky was black like in a horror movie. No one was in the streets and it was quite.

"Looks like we are in the right place," Eric said.

"Okay we are going to split up. Shego and I will go together and Eric you have to go by yourself," Joss said given commands like she was Kim.

They Split up and Eric went one way and Shego and Joss went another way. As Shego and Joss went through the alley's of the old Berlin buildings they found a group of people. They were living in fear.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all," Joss said.

Shego walked up to one of the people in the streets.

" Hey do you speak English," Shego asked

" Yes." the man spoke out

" Can you tell me why everyone is so afraid and what happened here,"

" The people are in fear of what happened, a man by the name Zorpox and his army stormed in and took control of Berlin. The German military joined his army and he ordered that anybody not in there houses were going to be shot,"

As Shego listened to the story Joss was trying to help the others but they were to afraid to move.

Meanwhile Eric was walking toward City Hall it was guarded.

" So he is in the City Hall this should be easy," Eric thought. He stealthily walked behind the two guards and stunned them. He ran into the entrance of the City Hall and found Zorpox in a room.

" I sensed that you were coming," Zorpox said.

" Yeah and I can't let you continue to take over the world," Eric said.

" Maybe so but if you think you can turn me good think again, Your friend is gone and he is never coming back," Zorpox yelled.

" That may be true I can't turn you good but I know that Ron is still inside you,"

"You don't get it do you! Ron is weak and I had to get rid of him. He wasn't capable of controlling his emotions. Ron is long gone he is dead and now I will do what he couldn't."

As Eric listened to what Zorpox was saying he thought of a plan.

" Eric your friend might not of been able to control his emotions, but you can and that's why you should join me,"

" Me join you after you killed Kim and took over Berlin by force no thanks,"

" Well I am disappointed because now I have to kill you," Zorpox said.

" You can try,"

As Eric pulled his gun out Zorpox charged at him and knocked the gun out of Eric's hands. Zorpox punched Eric with a right hook then a left. Eric pushes Zorpox into a wall pinning him to it.

" No Eric don't! Help Me!" Ron says.

" Ron is that you," Eric asks

As Eric was talking Zorpox kneed him in the stomach. Eric bent over from the blow to the stomach and Zorpox got angry.

" Know it is time to end this," Zorpox yells.

He start to get a blue glow around him and he starts to generate more power from his anger. He took his right hand and uppercut Eric out the window. Shego and Joss saw him flying in the air. They start to run toward him and helped him up. As they brought Eric to a safe place they put him in a room unconscious. Shego left the room and left Joss and Eric alone.

"Eric wake up," Joss said. No response he was out cold. She tried to wake him up again but still no answer.

" First Hanna dies, then Ron turns into Zorpox and kills Kim, now Eric is knocked out I can't let this get any worse," Joss thought to herself.


	11. Zorpox the Conqueror

**Chapter 11**

Over the next few weeks Zorpox moves his army into France, Italy, and all of Europe. Europe is under the control by a new a stronger dictator. As Joss and Shego waited and thought of a plan finally Eric wakes up.

" Eric your awake," Joss ran over to him and hugged him.

" I'm glad to see you to Joss. How long was I out for?" Eric asked.

" About a few weeks and Zorpox has taken over all of Europe," Shego told him.

Eric as he listened to Shego and Joss talk about the current situation. He kept thinking about the fight with Zorpox. He was not going to let that happen again when they meet again.

" So what's the plan," Eric asked.

" I got nothing I think were out matched," Joss said

" He is playing us this is what he wants us to do, he wants us to give up," Shego said.

Joss and Eric waited a couple of minutes to let what Shego said sink in.

" Well the best plan would be is to go back to Middleton and regroup at GJ headquarters," Shego said.

" Yeah we can use all the help we can get and plus Europe and maybe Asia is doomed for now" Joss said.

They all agreed to fly back to GJ and regroup.

Meanwhile Zorpox order his troops to Asia. Zorpox know what happened in past history that don't attack Russia in the winter. Dictators before him like Hitler, Napoleon, etc. all failed to conquer Russia because of the winter. But Thanks to Modern technology Zorpox's army can go into Russia without losing men to the cold, blistery winter. Within day Asia was under his control. Eurasia was finally and successfully controlled by a dictator. Zorpox has done something Hitler and Napoleon could never do. All that remains is Africa, Australia, South America, North America, and Antarctica. The more countries Zorpox controls the stronger his army becomes. As Zorpox paces around the room he started to thinl. Someone was knocking on the door.

" Come in," Zorpox yelled.

As the door opens the General who is command of Zorpox's army comes into the room.

" Sir, we have word that the three agents you wanted are in Middleton"

" Good, then make course have half of the army to go to Africa and the other half with me," Zorpox said.

"Where to sir,"

" I sense that the three agents have gone back for backup and to warn America of my doings. So I will take half my army to Middleton and take the fight to them BOOYAHAHAHAHAHA," Zorpox said with an evil laugh.

The Planes were loaded up filled with over 5 million troops.

Back in Middleton Joss, Shego, and Eric were making plans to take down Zorpox's army.

" Our weapons can't stop their armor and his army will out number us," Shego said.

" True but we got something his army doesn't have and that's heart," Eric said.

"well we have 1 million troops plus 500,000 agents," Joss said.

After they talked about their plan, they went to talk to Dr. Director.

" Hey Dr. Director what's going on," Eric asked.

" We have intercepted that a lot of unknown plane carriers are coming this way. Zorpox is coming here," Dr. Director said.

" What do we do," Joss asked.

" Well we are going to send the military and some agents to fight once they land," Dr. Director said.

" What if it doesn't work," Shego asked

" Then you guys with more military troops will continue to fight them back,"

"Okay we will gear up just in case," Eric said.

They all went to their lockers and geared up for the biggest battle ever. Two hours had gone by and they had Zorpox and his army have landed. They landed North of Middleton and the military was sent to go and hold them back. They evacuated Middleton to a Upperton so they can be safe. As the military got to there location they were greeted by 5 million soldiers. Zorpox ordered his troops to open fire. His troops fired at the American army. One by one the Soldiers were picked off. Betty Director gave Joss, Shego, and Eric the orders and sent the remaining troops to stop Zorpox's army. As they waited for Zorpox's army to come they started to block all entrances to Middleton.

" Joss I have to tell you something," Eric said

" Yeah what is it,"

" Will you go out with me" he asked

Joss was speechless she couldn't get herself to come and say yes.

" Yes I will," Joss said. Joss kissed Eric.

One hour later Zorpox and his army showed up. We fired at them without hesitation. Shego commanded the army while Eric and Joss went to kill Zorpox. Zorpox sent his army to destroy their blockade. The Two army's fought hard. As they fought on Eric and Joss split up to attack Zorpox from two different sides. Joss caught eye of Zorpox and charged at him. Zorpoz sensed that she was coming and as she reached him he turned around and grabbed her by her neck. He started to lift her in the air and he starts to choke her.

" You won't get away with this," Joss said gasping for air.

" I think I already have, now it's time for me to finish you off," Zorpox said.

He pulls out his gun and shoots Joss in the chest. Eric heard a gun shot louder then anything through all the gun shoots of the battle. In his mind he knew what happen and as he sees Zorpox with a gun in his hand and then he sees Joss on the ground. Joss was dead. Shego saw what just happened she ran to Eric to get him out of there. Shego ordered the troops to retreat. Shego grabs Eric by the shoulder.

" Eric lets go it's not worth getting killed," she yelled.

" No let me go I wont leave her," he yelled back.

" Eric SHE IS DEAD we got to get out of here,"

Eric didn't listen so Shego picked Eric up and threw him over her shoulder and ran. When they got back to HQ Betty saw that their were only two left.

" What happened?" Betty Director asked

" They out numbered us we retreated" Shego said/ Eric not saying anything.

" Eric what happened? Where's Joss"

" She's gone" he said.

" What did say Eric?"

" I said she is dead and gone" he yelled at Betty.

" Well we got to keep moving or we will be dead in hours" Shego said.

" Good point our time in this part in life is over, we will split up and one day we can meet up. But for now we have lost the battle we have lost," Betty Director said.

The three agreed and went their separate ways leaving existents. In less then 3 hours Middleton was overrun by Zorpox's army. The Streets of Middleton were painted red. Screaming people crying for their loved ones. Everyone feared Zorpox and his wrath. Zorpox laughs as he stands on Kim Possible Stoppable's Memorial Grave. He had finally done what the prophecy said. Zorpox had… WON.

OK THIS IS THE END OF THE TOTAL DESTRUCTION 2: RISE OF A NEW EVIL.


	12. WHY SO SERIOUS?

CHAPTER 1

Zorpox was standing over the dead body of Joss who he just killed, when out of nowhere he hears laughing. He never heard such a laugh like that of his own, he looks around to see where it was coming from. The laugh was getting louder and louder, until the laughing stopped and behind Zorpox there stands a man. This freak was wearing a purple suit and looks like he was wearing war make up like a clown. _"This freak dares to laugh at me who does he think he is," _Zorpox thought.

"Who are you? You look like a freak," Zorpox yelled.

" HAHAHAHAHA that's for you to find out in time, Here's my card," the man hands a card to him

"A Joker card you stupid or something, you're a freak and do you know who your messing with," Zorpox told him

" No but I'm looking forward to seeing what you do and please don't disappoint because if you cross me you will have a fight with me, if you fight me I promise you that you will lose HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," the man disappeared.

Zorpox was looking at the card again and was hell bent on finding him. The army of Zorpox destroyed everything in their path. As he walks into the HQ, Zorpox began setting up camp as this would be his new place to watch everything going on around the world.

Meanwhile Eric and Shego were on the run for their life, shots flying everywhere. Then an explosion hit right in front of them. They stop short and inside the hole that was created by the explosion was a note. Eric ran to get the note before the soldiers came to attack them again, handing to Shego and they ran to safety. Shego opened the note and it read,

"_I know who you are but you don't know me and to tell you the truth I don't like you people, I have something you want and could save your little world, I want you to meet me in 2 hours at an abandon warehouse near the water south of where your standing. My card is attached to the letter. Don't be late HAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Shego looked at the card to see a Joker Card then see looked at Eric, "should we go or is it a trap," well they agreed to go they would do anything to stop Zorpox. So they were off to the abandon warehouse, only to find a person sitting in a chair with a bag over their head. Then you heard laughing and out came the man who sent the note. Shego and Eric pulled their guns out on the man.

"Put your guns down there is no need for those," The man told them

"How do we trust you won't try anything on us," Eric asked

"Your right," he took a gun out and pulled the trigger and out came a flag that said bang.

"You're a freak," Shego yelled

"No… No I'm not, look lets wind the clocks back a month when the world was happy. No villain dared touch you or your organization before the prophecy that is, well here's what I want to tell you I want to help but not because I want to but because I don't like the schemers and planners. You have plans, Zorpox has plans, and the soldiers have plans, there all schemers trying to control their little worlds. I'm not a schemer I try to show the schemers how apathetic their attempts to control their little worlds really are. I'm like a dog chasing a car I wouldn't know what to do if I caught it. I like anarchy not this crap that Zorpox has planned, Well there is only person that was able to stop Zorpox once I know this because I have watched you all and that person is Kim Possible,"

"Well if you have been watching us you would know that Kim Possible is dead and we never got your name either," Shego told him

"They call me the Joker and well I'm back to see the world burn but for me to do that I need Zorpox out of the way. Also you don't know anything Drakken made you all believe that Kim Possible was dead because he cloned her,"

"What?"

"You heard me she was cloned Drakken kidnapped her on her Honeymoon only to clone her and send her to pretend to be the real Kim." Joker pulls the bag off of the person in the chair, and there tied up and gagged in the chair was KIM POSSIBLE!


	13. Zorpox Nightmare

CHAPTER 2

Eric and Shego were shocked to see that Kim was alive this whole time. Shego ran over to Kim and untied and ungagged her. Kim was shaking and she was pale like she has never seen sunlight.

"Princess you're alive, how? Drakken never told me he kidnapped you," Shego told Kim

"Yes I'm alive where's Ron," Kim asked. Eric looked at Shego nodding to tell her.

"Look it's like this Kim, Ron is now Zorpox because Drakken changed him with the attitudantor ray gun. He killed your clone thanks to Eric here who also was working with Drakken. Kim your cousin Joss is dead she was killed by the hand of Zorpox and Hana was killed by Drakken and now I'm told Drakken is also dead. People are dying Princess so you need to get out of this funk and save the world," Shego said

"So much has happened; I can't believe it my husband is Zorpox and a murderer well I'm here and I'm here to fight what we do," Kim asked

"We go find Zorpox and kill him or change him back to Ron," Eric said

"One last thing before I go when you stop Zorpox if you stop him, you will have to deal with me because the Jokers back and ready to play HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Joker said laughing as he walks away.

As soon as the Joker left them they planned on how they can stop Zorpox, they only could think of one plan which was to fight him head on and hope they could steal the ray gun back and change him. They all agreed and went on to finding Zorpox, they went to the most possible place he could be. The old HQ was where they were heading.

Zorpox was looking at the Joker card again, "He thinks he is smart, he thinks he will beat me BOOYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA he makes me laugh." Zorpox called his henchmen to go find this Joker person. They left to search for the Joker; Then Zorpox starts to laugh again while staring at the computer monitor. Hours went by and no sign of the henchmen until he looked closer to see that his henchmen were knocked out. He grabs his gun and ready to shoot whatever comes through that door. The door blows up and the Joker walks in "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I heard you wanted to see me, if you wanted me you didn't need to send your henchmen to come get me,"

"Really well I couldn't wait for you, I'm giving you two choices you walk out of my office with your head or I shoot you where you stand right now," Zorpox says cocking his gun.

"Why so Serious? You should smile more. I know you won't kill me because you need me more then you'll ever know,"

"Why is that I'm unstoppable I can't be killed or beat,"

"True but your wife can beat you,"

"Kim's dead she can't beat me,"

"Really ok you think that because she is on her way right now to kill you,"

"You're a liar she is dead I killed her I was there I saw it happen,"

"You're wrong you killed her clone,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Fine don't believe me but wait till she gets here and what will you do kill her again. Well I got to run I'll be in touch HAHAHAHAHAHA,"

Zorpox was shocked but won't believe a freak like him. He knows he killed Kim and that she is dead. At least that's what he believes; Zorpox was getting prepared for a fight.


	14. Death of Zorpox

Chapter 3

Kim, Shego, and Eric get to the old HQ to find that the guards were already knocked out. Which in retrospect is good for them, they pulled their weapons and went their separate ways to corner Zorpox. Kim's mind and heart was racing at the thought of what has happened since she was kidnapped. She couldn't believe that Drakken could pull a plan like this and now have her husband is a murderer; she was thinking if she does find Zorpox what will she do to him. While Kim was sidetracked with her thoughts Shego and Eric went to find out if the attitudantor ray gun was there in the building. Eventually looking in each room possible they find it but there were henchmen guarding it.

"You go left and I go right," Shego told Eric

"First one to get the gun buys the other a beer," Eric said

"You're on,"

They take the henchmen down and Shego reached the gun first Eric smiling knowing he had to buy her a beer. They grab the gun and search for Kim, where as Kim hears talking from one of the rooms. She starts to walk towards the door only to find the door was blown up, she walks in and points her gun at the man behind the desk.

"So it's true you're not dead you're my real wife the real Kim Possible," Zorpox said

"What have you done with my Ron," Kim asked

"Oh him he's here just I'm in control and well I don't think you can help him,"

"I don't want to kill you but if I have to kill you just so Ron can be free from you so be it,"

Zorpox walks up to Kim unarmed and Kim keeps her guard as he came towards her. He got so close that he takes his hand and places it on her cheek. Kim started to tremble due to this being her first touch from Ron's body in a long time. Zorpox goes into kiss Kim as their lips touch, Kim finally gave in and kissed back. At that moment Shego and Eric run in the room and see them kissing, Eric screams for Shego to shoot him while he is vulnerable. Zorpox sees Shego with the ray gun and didn't get enough time to pull his gun out because the attitudanator ray hit him. Zorpox starts cursing and Ron's body fell hard to the ground. Kim finally comes too from her ecstasy and caught Ron, Ron wasn't moving his breathing was faint. Kim did the only thing she could do and that was mouth to mouth again. After a couple of breathing exercises he finally opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Kim.

"Kim is that you? Am I in heaven? What happened to don't remember anything?"Ron asked

"Ron baby you're alive and yes it's really me I don't know what happened I have been kidnapped since our honeymoon," Kim said

"So you never kissed Eric,"

"No never you're my man and only my man,"

"Booyah,"

"Let's get you up and find a way to stop the joker now,"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ho He He Ho Ha and I thought my jokes were bad," the Joker said

Eric points a gun at the Joker, as the joker ran to him with a knife in his hand. He grabs Eric and asks everyone to put their guns down. Then he looks back at Eric and tells him

"You want to know how I got theses scars. My father was a drinker and a fiend, and one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself, he doesn't like that not one bit. So me watching he takes the knife to her laughing while he does it, he turns to me and say WHY SO SERIOUS? He comes at me with the knife WHY SO SERIOUS? He sticks the blade in my mouth. LETS PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE, and Why so Serious?" Joker said as he kills Eric

"You bastard why did you kill him," Kim said

"I told you as soon as Zorpox was out of the way you will deal with me,"

"Yeah well suck on this," Ron said as he shot the Joker in the chest

The Joker sees the blood flowing from his chest and he falls to the ground. Both Shego and Kim look at Ron. Ron grabs Kim and Shego and walks out of the building.

"Well its over it's all over," Shego said

"Yes it is we can live in peace and I can finally spend a romantic time with my lover boy over here," Kim said

"Who me, Oh I love you Kim lets go home," Ron kisses Kim

"Yeah let's go home, you coming Shego," Kim asked

"You want me to live with you too love birds princess,"

"You helped saved the world and you got nowhere to go so I would be honored if you stay with us. I mean if it wasn't for you I still be Zorpox and I wouldn't have Kim back,"

"Ok I will stay with you,"

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship," Ron said

As they headed home and helped clean up the damages of the fight, and they all lived happy with no problems or so they thought. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I can't die the Joker will be back," The Joker says in the shadows as he walks away.


End file.
